Misi Berdua
by oshinno
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata mendapat misi berdua kesebuah desa yang tak terlalu jauh, namun ternyata misi ini bukan misi biasa..kira-kira misi apa?
**Misi Berdua**

Siang itu begitu panas, matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Disebuah desa yang diketahui bernama Konoha terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blonde cepak tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang Desa. Entahlah, sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Pemuda itu berulang kali menenggok kanan dan kiri. Dan sedari tadi ia berjalan mondar-mandir saja membuat dua orang yang berada di pos penjagaan heran dibuatnya.

"Hey Naruto! Sebenarnya kau itu sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka pada sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan pahlawan Konoha yang suangat terkenal ini menoleh, menatap orang yang baru saja memanggil dan bertanya pada dirinya.

"Kotetsu-san, aku sedang menunggu Hinata-chan…" jawab Naruto. Oh, rupanya yang sedari tadi ditunggu oleh sang Pahlawan adalah gadis pujaannya hatinya. Pantas saja dari tadi ia terus saja mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Kotetsu dan rekannya Izumo saling menatap. "Jadi kalian ingin kencan ya?" Tanya Izumo tersenyum jahil pada Naruto. Tentu saja semua orang sudah tahu jika semenjak insiden penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Toneri tempo hari membuat hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

Naruto menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin kencan kok dengan Hinata-chan.." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menunggu Hinata-san disini?" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Kami ada misi berdua." Jawab Naruto.

"Oh, misi berdua ya? Sepertinya Hokage-sama memang sengaja mengirim kalian berdua…" kata Izumo.

Naruto menatap Izumo bingung. Sengaja mengirim ia dan Hinata berdua?

"Maksudnya?"

"Sepertinya Hokage-sama tahu jika kalian itu sibuk karena urusan masing-masing, jadi ia memberikan misi ini pada kalian. Ya, mungkin saja supaya kalian bisa kencan. Iya kan Kotetsu?" Tanya Izumo menoleh pada rekan kerjanya itu. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kotetsu.

Mendengar jawaban dari Izumo Naruto mulai berfikir, apa itu benar? Apa memang Kakashi-sensei sengaja?

Terlalu memikirkan ucapan dari Izumo membuat Naruto tak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang yang tengah tersenyum kecil karena melihat kelakuan Naruto. Pemuda itu kadang menggelangkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil, lalu membuat ekspresi yang konyol. Sepertinya Naruto masih memikirkan ucapan Izumo.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Si pemuda menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut karena melihat gadisnya sudah berada di belakangnya. "Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Eum…sejak…" Hinata membuat pose seperti tengah berfikir, ia meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu. "Sejak Naruto-kun mulai menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum sendiri, mungkin.." jawab Hinata. Hinata sudah tak gugup lagi saat bersama Naruto. Tak seperti dulu lagi, ia sudah bukan gadis pemalu lagi sekarang. Ya walaupun disaat-saat tertentu gugupnya akan kambuh.

"Eh?"

"Hinata-san, dari tadi Naruto terus saja mondar-mandir tak jelas saat menunggumu, sepertinnya ia sangat merindukanmu…." Kata Kotetsu. Ah, lihat rona kemerahan mulai menjalar di pipi gadis itu.

Namun ternyata pipi tan milik Naruto tak luput dari rona itu juga. "Ah, sudahlah Hinata-chan ayo kita berangkat saja." Kata Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata? Ia hanya bisa menuruti saja kemauan dari kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu tengah bergandengan tangan menyusuri hutan Konoha. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati waktu dimana mereka hanya bisa berdua saja, terbukti dari senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibir keduanya.

"Aku senang kita dapat misi berdua." Kata Naruto jujur.

"Aku juga.." sahut Hinata.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, memilih untuk menikmati waktu berdua yang jarang mereka miliki. Karena sebagai Shinobi yang masih aktif tentu saja banyak misi yang harus mereka laksanakan, dan itu membuat mereka jarang memiliki waktu berdua. Jadi tak salah kan, jika disaat mereka mendapat misi berdua mereka menikmati hal itu?

"Naruto-kun?" Panggil Hinata.

Sang kekasih langsung menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan dari pujaan hatinya itu. "Ya? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apakah tempat tujuan kita masih jauh?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kupikir tidak, karena tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang jarak Desa yang akan kita datangi tak jauh dari hutan Konoha." Jawab Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau lelah?" lanjutnya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Menatap langsung ke manik amethyst sang gadis. "Jika kau lelah, aku bisa menggendongmu." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh?" Uh, wajah Hinata memerah, kekasihnya ini benar-benar pandai membuat pipinya dihiasi warna merah.

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun, aku tidak lelah.." ucap Hinata.

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau lelah bilang padaku, oke?"

"Iya, Naruto-kun."

Keduanya pun kembali berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di Desa yang menjadi tempat mereka kan menjalankan misi. Sebuah Desa kecil yang berada di pinggiran hutan Konoha. Desa itu tak terlalu luas, mungkin hanya sepertiga saja dari ukuran Desa Konoha. Penduduknya pun tak begitu banyak.

Naruto menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah berjualan sayuran. "Permisi Paman.." ucap Naruto.

Pria itu menoleh. "Ada apa?" sahut si pria.

"Apa Paman tau dimana rumah Tuan Ryuuta?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh Tuan Ryuuta, kau cari saja rumah paling besar di ujung Desa, itu adalah rumah Tuan Ryuuta." Jawab si paman penjual sayur.

"Baik, arrigatto Paman .." kata Naruto.

"Iya."

Naruto pun berjalan kearah Hinata yang tengah berdiri menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Rumah paling besar di ujung desa." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo.."

"Iya .."

Keduanya pun berjalan, melihat ke sekeliling. Mencari rumah paling besar di desa itu tak begitu sulit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dirumah yang tadi dimaksud oleh si Paman penjual sayur.

Naruto pun mengetuk pintu.

Dan tak lama seorang pria membukakan pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria yang baru saja membukakan pintu.

"Apa Tuan Ryuuta ada?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, kalian pasti Ninja dari Konoha ya?" Tanya pria itu.

Naruto dan Hinata mengernyit heran, bagaimana pria ini tahu jika mereka adalah Ninja dari Konoha?

"Iya, kami dari Konoha…" jawab Naruto.

"Aku Ryuuta, dan akulah yang sudah meminta Hokage-sama mengirimkan dua Ninja kerumahku." Jawab pria yang ternyata adalah rumah tuan Ryuuta itu.

"Ah, jadi Tuan yang memanggil kami.."

Ryuuta pun menyuruh agar Naruto dan Hinata masuk dan duduk dulu. Ia pun mulai menjelaskan misi apa yang harus dikerjakan sepasang kekasih itu. Dan ternyata misinya adalah, mereka harus menjaga anak Ryuuta yang baru berusia tiga tahun karena Ryuuta dan istrinya akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke desa tetangga dan tidk mungkin mengajak anak mereka.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ryuuta benar-benar berangkat meninggalkan anaknya bersama dengan Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan bagaimana ini? Naomi-chan terus saja menangis?" Tanya Naruto yang tengah menggendong Naomi-anak Ryuuta.

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun, aku sedang membuat Naomi-chan susu .." sahut Hinata yang tengah berada di dapur.

Naruto tak pernah mendapat misi seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih menghadapi seribu penjahat dari seorang anak kecil yang tengah menanggis.

"Ah, aku akan gunakan Kagebunshin.." ucap Naruto. "Kagebunshin Nunjutsu.." ucapnya membentuk sebuah segel tangan, dan muncullah dua clone dirinya.

"Cobalah kalian hibur anak ini.." kata Naruto pada dua bunshinnya.

Salah satu bunshin Naruto langsung membuat wajah konyol, dan hal itu bukannya membuat Naomi diam tapi malah semakin keras menanggis.

"Naruto-kun, dia jadi takut padamu." Ucap Hinata yang baru saja muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah botol susu di tangannya.

Hinata mengambil Naomi dari gendongan Naruto dan memangku gadis kecil itu, ia terlihat sangat telaten mengurus gadis itu.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri menatap Hinata. Gadis ini, pasti ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik nantinya.

Hinata yang mulai menyadari tatapan aneh Naruto langsung bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu. "Aku hanya membayangkan pasti kau akan menjadi ibu yang baik dari anak-anak kita nantinya." Kata Naruto.

Hinata memerah.

'Anak-anak kita?'

"Na-naruto-kun .."

Dan tanpa kedua sejoli itu sadari Naomi yang tadi menanggis kini sudah terlelap di pangkuan Hinata. Hinata meletakkan Naomi yang sudah tertidur ke kamarnya. Setelahnya ia kembali keruang depan tempat Naruto tengah duduk.

"Dia cepat sekali tidur saat kau yang bersamanya." Kata Naruto.

Hinata pun duduk di samping Naruto. "Mungkin ia suka padaku." Jawab Hinata.

"Tentu saja , ia pasti mengira kau adalah ibunya," ujar Naruto.

"Mana mungkin begitu Naruto-kun.." kata Hinta.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan tangannya. Menatap dalam manik amethyst milik gadisnya. "Aku harap kau mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nantinya.." kata Naruto.

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Apa itu tadi sebuah lamaran?

"A-aku mau Naruto-kun…" jawab Hinata.

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Dan tak lama ia melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum lembut pada gadisnya. Dan secara perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahya. Hinata menutup matanya, dan tak lama kemudian ia dapat merasakan bibir Naruto yang sudah ada diatas bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto langsung memeluk gadisnya yang tengah merona hebat itu.

"Benar ya, kau harus jadi ibu dari anak-anakku nantinya, ah tidak, tapi anak kita,.." ujar Naruto dan ia dapat merasakan anggukan Hinata di pelukannya.

Ternyata mendapat misi berdua untuk menjaga anak kecil menyenangkan juga, bisa belajar mengurus anak dimasa depan kan? Ya hitung-hitung sekalian praktek kan?

Sepertinya misi ini berdampak sangat baik pada hubungan Naruto dan juga Hinata. Doa'kan saja mereka segera memiliki 'Naomi' mereka sendiri ya…

 **Tamat**

 **Kyaaaa~ akhirnya setelah sekian tahun Cuma bisa jadi reader, sekarang bisa kesampaian nulis Fic sendiri…**

 **Shin Cuma newbi baru yang masih butuh banyak saran dari para Senpai sekalian. Jadi jika berkenan mohon R &R …..**

 **SARAN masih sangat Shin butuhin…..**

 **Akhir kata mohon REVIEW-nya…..**


End file.
